HIJO DEL INFRAMUNDO
by gabyli24
Summary: Nico di angelo, hijo de hades , criatura del inframundo no encuentra su lugar en el mundo


.

.

.

.

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)

Nunca, en ningun lugar fui completamente aceptado , cuando Bianca y yo estudiabamos en westover hail , antes de que percy nos sacara de allí , nunca hable con otro estudiante ,no tenia ningún amigo excepto mi hermana.

Siempre fui yo mismo , bianca me decía que uno no debería cambiar para agradar a otras personas ,que si de verdad las personas querían ser amigos míos ellos tenían que aceptarme como soy con todos mis aciertos y errores

I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)

Me enfade muchísimo cuando Bianca me dijo que si iba a unir a las cazadoras , pensé que ya no me quería , que me estaba abandonando como hicieron nuestros padres .

Después de que Jackson , Thalía y grover con las cazadoras nos llevaran a Bianca y a mi al campamento mestizo empecé a sentir una profunda admiración por percy , nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan genial como el .

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
Even if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?

Bianca me iba a abandonar otra ves se iba a ir a esa torpe busqueda para rescatar a Artemisa , no se supone que los dioses son invensibles ? Es que ellos no pueden salvarse solos?

Antes de que Bianca las cazadoras y los del campamento que iban en la búsqueda , pille a Percy espiando a Zoe y Bianca , bueno yo tambien estaba espiando pero era por que a pesar de todo aun me importa mi hermana , Percy tambien queria ir en la búsqueda lo cual de un modo me hiso feliz por que pense que podría proteger a mi hermana , asi que le dije que la cuidara y me lo prometio .

I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

Comence a tener pesadillas tres dias despues de Bianca se fuera en la mission , casi siempre eran iguales , algo o alguien encerraba a Bianca o la perseguia algo gigante mientras ella sostenia algo en su mano , la pesadilla nunca terminaba , siempre me despertaba agitado en mi cama en la cabina 11 .

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I'm turning to a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Estaba enfadado con Bianca por dejarme? Si , pero nunca quise que le pasara algo malo , y ahora se ha ido , se ha ido para siempre , nunca la podre ver , desde que empezaron mis pesadillas supe a algo iba mal y ahora ella no esta .

Cuando Percy me dijo lo que paso en la Chatarrería de los dioses al principio no lo pudre creer , se había ido , y todo por mi culpa , Percy me dijo que el autónoma se activo por que bianca había cogido algo , me dijo que había cogido una figura de mi juego de mitomagia para dármela , para reconciliarse conmigo. Todo fue mi culpa , si no me hubiera sentido abandonado por la decisión de Bianca , si tan solo la huebira entendido .., NO , esto no es culpa mia , es de Jackson el prometio que la iba a cuidar y no lo hizo .

Jackson tenia la esperanza de que siguiera viva , pero sabia que no lo estaba podía verla , la vei siendo juzgada por los jueces en el inframundo , Eliseos habían decidido , sabia que no la volveria a ver , pero iba a encontrar una manera , una manera de verla otra vez , la iba a regresar ella iba a volver

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)

Habia corrido , y corrido por la oscuridad , Jackson de algún modo habia invocado unos esqueletos y yo los habia echo desaparecer ,eso solo significaba una cosa , Hades , yo era un hijo del inframundo , por eso yo nunca encajaba en nada , por eso había visto a Bianca siendo juzgada , me adentre al interior del bosque y descubri una cueva , me adentre en ella , algo me llamaba , algo me atraía a ella .

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
Even if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me.

Halla dentro era como un laberinto , pase minutos corriendo , cai al suelo cansado de tanto correr parecía como si hubiera corrido por horas , había algo en la oscuridad todo se puso frio y las sombras se fueron juntando al frente mio , de repente apareció un fantasma , me miraba de una manera ironica . Me ofrecio su ayuda me dijo que sabia como traer a Bianca devuelta , le crei , le crei por que se supone que como hijo del inframundo todos los fantasmas deben obedecerme .

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I'm turning to a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

El fantasma me dijo que era el Rey minos , me dijo como invocar a los fantasmas me dijo como traer a Bianca de regreso , un dia apareció con una espada , una espada que parecía echa de las sombras .

Jackson me salvo en el rancho Triple G , me salvo la vida a pesar de que yo lo odiaba , me explico que no fue su culpa lo que le paso a Bianca , no le crei asi que invoque el espíritu de Bianca , ya lo había intentado antes pero no aparecía y para mi sorpresa apareció esta vez , me explico que no era culpa de Percy , de que fue su decisión y que yo me sentía resentido con ella por dejarme solo .

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I'm turning to a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

Bianca me dijo que tuviera cuidado , que el rencor era el defecto fatidico de los de hades me dijo que perdonara a Percy que ya no había nada que hacer , entonces lo comprendi no podía regresar a mi hermana a la vida , se había ido y estaba solo no pertenecia a ningún lugar , el campamento mestizo no tenia cabina de hades , no pertenecía allí , no pertenecía a ningún lugar ,se había ido ,y no podía regresarla … se había ido y se llevo un pedazo de mi ….

HOLAAAAA SEMIDIOSES , bueno esta song fic aun no ha terminado lo seguire muy pronto


End file.
